


Island in the Sun

by staceysmom99



Category: Imagination - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Island - Freeform, Natural, Survival, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staceysmom99/pseuds/staceysmom99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and embarrassing tale of a girl on an Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Island in the Sun

“Catch me if you can!” I called though giggles. I ran past the towering trees with their draping branches and jumped over their gnarled roots and right on into the knee high stinging nettles. I took a running leap across the freezing brook and ran until I came to the white sands of this place’s lake.  
The lake was crystal clear, and glittered in the sunlight of late fall. Soon the nights would be cold. Not like they were back home, but then, we had had a heating system for our house.  
I knew that I would have awhile to myself; Drake wasn’t much of a chaser. He’d probably wander around until he ended up at our little shanty. He’d know where I was, the lake was my favorite place on the whole island. He preferred to stay hidden among the great, big trees.  
My dark skin didn’t mind the sun so much, it certainly didn’t glow bright pink like his does after anything more than an hour. He wasn’t equipped to the environment yet. He would learn with time though, and his body would change accordingly. His little string bean body has already started taking shape, becoming toned. His deep auburn hair will turn into a lighter, nearly blonde orange. His skin will build up resistance. He won’t tan, but at least he won’t burn so quickly. He is a short little guy, Drake. He stood up to my nose. He told me that where he came from, they measured in feet, and inches. I found this quiet hilarious- measuring people in feet, hell, why not hands? Anyways, he’d told me he was 5 feet and 6inches. That put me at around 5’9” he said.  
He was so smart, that boy. He was always talking numbers, statistics, rates, probability. It got morbid sometimes, but it was never unrealistic… Only made it all the more scary I suppose.  
It usually felt like fun here, until the difficult seasons came. These upcoming days would be the hardest yet. I came here earlier this year, in the early spring. It was still cold and it rained every day. It was impossible to go out to collect without getting drenched. Winter would be harder. We wouldn’t get springtime’s luxury of warm, muggy rain. The plants would be frosted in the morning, and our garden would for the most part waste away. Drake had no idea what was coming to him. He had only come here a moon’s cycle ago, just a babe in the wilderness.  
I walked up to the water and let the small, gentle waves roll up onto my tough bare feet. The midday sun had made the water warm, perfect for a swim. I walked back to the shore, stopping at the big rock that I always left my stuff in. It was shaped like an upside down ice cream cone, with the top cut off making a depression my arm’s length. I stripped of my clothes, admittedly they weren’t much. A couple banana leaves tied together with thin vines, just to cover my chest. It was necessary now that I wasn’t alone. For bottoms I had very nice boar leather cargo shorts that my dad had crafted for himself when he was still with me. They were very uneven, and the right pocket threatened to fall off, but they were the best I had now.  
Drake tended to stress the fact that clothes were a necessity, but I didn’t really agree. That boy showed up with 8 changes of clothes. 8! He’ll probably be all grown out of them this time next year. He was an awkward and nervous boy, and always very polite. I am comfortable around him. I’ll stare into his eyes for a few minutes, really intensely, then back up and realized that he is almost in a sweat from his anxiety that I was judging him. Being alone together, we talk a lot, and it’s nice. I just wish the poor kid was more comfortable around me.  
I turned to the water and slowly walked towards it. My lake had always felt special, like my own special lover. I walked in almost timidly, even though I knew the water’s conditions were perfect. I feel as if I am some sort of seductress, and the lake is beckoning me, wanting me emerged, wanting me in my entirety. It tickles my skin as I slowly advance, the water quickly rising. The white sand below is incredibly soft on my roughed up soles. I stop for a moment while the water is at my middle. Even though the water isn’t cold, my nipples get hard from anticipating the change, from fresh clean air to warm tingling water. I caress my sides, god I’m so turned on, and plunge under. I swim underwater until I swear my lungs are going to implode. I love this lake.  
Just then I look to the bank as I contemplate swimming back. My heart skips a beat. There was. Drake was sitting on the beach, relaxing, right next to my cone, watching me. He was watching me. How long had he been there? I frantically thought. I started swimming back, knowing I wouldn’t be able to tread water forever.


End file.
